


Herbs and Hosting

by benjaminrussell



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Coldwave Week Day 3: DomesticThe Legends have to lie low for several weeks. A trip to the garden centre and a team dinner result.





	Herbs and Hosting

Mick and Len soon settled into a routine regarding housework when a break from time travelling became necessary and the team were forced to lay low for a while. There were some things that came naturally after living together for so long, and the division of the cooking, cleaning and other household chores was one of them. Mick always cooked, Len did the washing up, and they split the rest of the jobs between them depending on what precisely needed doing. The system worked well for them, and it meant that the mid-sized apartment they’d found was always reasonably clean and tidy (aside from the spare room, which was slowly but surely filling with various odds and ends that the two of them had acquired over the course of their stay). In fact they had one of the nicer places to hide out in compared to the rest of the Legends; a fact which seemed to surprise some of their teammates, but just because they were criminals didn’t mean they had to live in a dump. Sure some of their hideouts were less than pleasant, but that was out of necessity not choice.

The two of them had also adapted better to their temporary life in Coast City than the others, but to them it made sense as they were used to moving around and uprooting at short notice. Sara had gone to ground, and from the little they saw of her, could tell that she’d settled right in, treating it like a holiday and a chance to go out and have the sort of fun that Rip disapproved of. Rip himself had decided to stay on the Waverider and keep an eye on it, while the rest of the Legends had all found themselves places to stay throughout the city. Jax in particular was relishing the chance to not be treated like a child and live by himself for once.

“How long do you reckon we’ll be here for?” Mick asked one day as they were sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

“Why? Getting bored already?” Len replied, shooting his husband an affectionate grin. Mick shook his head absently and was quiet for another few moments before looking up at Len and belatedly explaining, “I’m just try’na decide whether it’s worth planting some herbs in the window box.” One of the previous tenants had been growing something, but the plants were long dead and so currently they just had a box of soil and a few brown stems perched outside the kitchen window.

“Can’t you just buy a jar?” Len asked, knowing it would wind Mick up, “Or even splash out and get several.” Mick just gave him a long suffering look in response, not even bothering to say no.

“Okay, okay, buy some plants then. As long as you keep feeding me, I’m happy,” Len grinned, leaning over to plant a kiss on Mick’s cheek before darting out of reach.

***

Their morning turned into a trip to the garden centre, Mick looking for just the right plants that were in good condition but would also be versatile for use in the kitchen, while Len played a game called ‘how would I use this in a heist?’ They were just debating the potential uses of a garden trowel in a jewellery theft when they were interrupted by Mick’s phone lighting up with a string of messages from Ray asking how he should cook the chicken he’d picked up at the market. Len read them over Mick’s shoulder, a hand tucked into Mick’s back pocket as he did so, and snorted – Ray wasn’t even being subtle with his attempt at getting Mick to cook it for him, for example, “You just stick it straight in the oven and cook it for thirty minutes or so, right?” and “I don’t need to season it, do I?” One of the things that had come out of their stay in Coast City so far was the rest of the team discovering that Mick was a phenomenal cook, and so he was now worshiped by a good half of the Legends for his cooking skills (Len was of the opinion that the rest just didn't appreciate food, and that was saying something coming from him), which involved them trying various ways to get him to cook for them. Lucky for them, Mick enjoyed cooking for people even if he didn’t always admit it. In this instance it didn't seem to matter though that Ray’s subterfuge was completely see through as it still looked to be having the desired effect – Mick was already muttering under his breath about acceptable ways to cook a chicken and idiots who didn’t know how to cook, and Len could almost guarantee that Ray would be ordered to come over for dinner so Mick could show him how to cook a chicken properly. Len was well aware that he was included in ‘idiots who can’t cook’ but he figured that when he had a husband who could be a professional chef if he wanted to, then there wasn’t much point in learning. And he always made it up to Mick in other ways anyway.

Sure enough, once they’d paid for their plants – both a selection of herbs and a couple of potted plants to brighten up the apartment, Mick grumbled, “You put this stuff in the trunk while I ring Haircut and stop him from desecrating that poor bird.” Len could tell that Mick wasn’t as put out as he was making it seem, but he went along with it, hiding an affectionate smile. He carefully wedged all the plants into the trunk of the car, making sure none of them would fall over during the drive back to the apartment, then lounged against the vehicle whilst eavesdropping on Mick and Ray’s conversation. His husband was apparently trying to instruct Ray how to cook the chicken himself, pacing back and forth in the next parking space whilst gesturing animatedly, but Len started counting down from ten in his head, certain that Mick would soon give in from what he could hear of Ray’s side of the conversation. Len had just reached ‘two’ when Mick sighed in exasperation and said, “Fine. Come over for 4pm and I’ll show you how to do it.” Waiting until Mick had hung up the phone, Len attempted to keep a straight face as he asked, “Should I tell Sara, Jax, and Amaya they’re invited over for dinner then?” Mick huffed but didn’t disagree; instead he muttered something about picking up more vegetables as he climbed into the driver’s seat, so Len pulled out his own phone as he got into the other side of the car and sent off a quick message to their three teammates.

“Amaya says that it sounds great and thanks for inviting her, Jax says ‘aww yes, Mick’s cooking is the best’, and Sara just sent a load of food emojis,” He informed Mick, glad to see positive reaction the compliments got from his often stoic partner – their years of proximity meant that Len could read Mick like a book, and so he could tell how pleased the other man was.

“I think it’s safe to say they’re all excited.”

***

A few hours later, Ray was taking the chicken out of the oven under Mick’s supervision, while the other four were setting the table, getting drinks for everyone, and putting out the side dishes – all the other things that needed sorting before they could eat. Ray sliced the chicken with an engineer’s precision and dished it up, adding a couple of slices to each of the plates that were already covered with generous helpings of sautéed vegetables and rice, before the eager helpers carried them over to the dining table. Everyone had just sat down, looking forward to tucking into the delicious looking meal Mick and Ray had cooked, when everyone’s phones started vibrating or blaring out a wide selection of ringtones. There was a resounding groan, everyone knowing that it had to be Rip calling and what that meant. Sara answered her phone and put it on loudspeaker so everyone could hear Rip announcing, “Gideon’s found a time aberration that we can’t ignore. I think we’ve laid low for long enough now, so I need everyone back at the ship as soon as possible.” Sara gave a quiet sigh, but was all professional when she replied, “I’m with most of the team now, so we’ll be there as soon as we can. It’s just Nate and the Professor who aren’t here.”

“Good. I’ll see you shortly then,” Rip said before cutting the connection. The six of them shared a resigned look, and then as they all started pushing back their chairs, Mick stated, “I’ll box it all up and bring it onto the Waverider. It won’t be as good reheated, but at least it won’t go to waste.”

“You’re the best!” Jax cheered, prompting agreeing noises from Sara, Ray and Anaya, before Len started ushering them towards the front door.

“Go. We can have a feast in front of the others so they can see what they’re missing out on,” He suggested, smirking at the thought. It would teach the rest of their team to snub his husband’s and his cooking.

“You’re a bad influence,” Anaya chided, but her badly hidden grin completely contradicted her words.

“I aim to please.” Once the door had shut behind their teammates, Len turned to Mick and said, “You box up the food and our clothes; I’ll get the stash. Let’s see if we can beat our record for ditching a safe house with all our stuff.” Mick snorted and started gathering up the dishes, agreeing, “First one done gets to pick tonight’s movie.” With that encouragement, Len was off like a shot, almost like he was The Flash himself.


End file.
